Christopher walked to a school supply store and, after browsing for 28 minutes, decided to buy a pen for $4.44. Christopher handed the salesperson $5.75 for his purchase. How much change did Christopher receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Christopher received, we can subtract the price of the pen from the amount of money he paid. The amount Christopher paid - the price of the pen = the amount of change Christopher received. ${5}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Christopher received $1.31 in change.